Dawn
|image = |main = Jurassic Park (novel) |start = |end = |date = 1989-??-?? |time = ? |previous = The Park |next = The Park II }} In the chapter Dawn, Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy children are now awake so they proceed to search for a motion sensor that can detect them. Meanwhile at the Control Room, John Arnold decides to restart the system as it is the only way to get the phone lines working again. Plot Dr. Alan Grant wakes up at 5:00 AM to the sound of squeaking and Lex Murphy laughing. He goes outside to find Lex Murphy feeding a Triceratops juvenile that is one the other side of a nearby fence hay. She has named this Triceratops "Ralph" because the dinosaur resembles a boy that attends the same school as Lex. But after hearing the sounds of an incoming animal Ralph tries to flee, but finds "his" frill stuck in the fence preventing him from running away. Thankfully for Ralph Dr. Grant pushes the juvenile free from the fence. Soon afterward, the animal that agitated Ralph is revealed to be the dinosaur's mother and soon leave. Afterward, Dr. Grant and the Murphy children go under the same fence to reach on the motion sensors so they can be detected by those in the Control Room. They see many of the Sauropod Paddock's residents, including Apatosaurus and herds of hadrosaurs, as well as giant dragonflies. They find a motion sensor only to find it is still disabled, so they search for another that works. Meanwhile back at the Control Room John Arnold struggles to get the phone lines back on. The only way to return the phone lines is to turn off the system then reboot it, to which Arnold is reluctant to do. However, after Donald Gennaro persists due to Dr. Ian Malcolm's declining health, he decides to reboot the system. As Dr. Grant and the children search for a motion sensor they witness a Tyrannosaurus rex attack a herd of hadrosaurs causing Dr. Grant to run with the kids to safety. Back at the Control Room John Arnold reboots the power. Donald Gennaro attempts to test the phone lines, but he stops mid-dial when he sees the pattern of the hadrosaurs on the Sauropod Paddock's map. The small group in the paddock runs desperately as the dinosaur herd follows close behind though they manage to not get trampled by the startled herbivores by climbing onto the top of some nearby rocks, hearing the sounds of a Hadrosaurus being attacked. Once they hear the sounds of conflict has moved to the left Alan and the Murphys proceed to climb up a tree to wait out the chaos. Meanwhile at the Control Room, John and Gennaro watch the conflict. John says that they need to get Robert Muldoon to the Sauropod Paddock to see how bad the situation is. The chapter ends with Donald Gennaro going to contact Muldoon. Trivia *There is no evidence of giant 6ft dragonflies living in the Jurassic like Dr. Alan Grant says in this chapter. Since these dragonflies are unidentified in the book, it is assumed that they might be Meganeura or one of its relatives, which lived in the Carboniferous and Permian periods rather than the Jurassic period. *The Gallimimus stampede from the film is based on the hadrosaur stampede from this chapter.